Codename: Zednik
Codename: Zednik is a film based around Blaze Zednik, showing she may not be the innocent person she is perceived to be. Transcript The movie starts out in a dark room, with a young woman staring at a board, which has a bunch of strings around it. Narration can be heard. :Narrator: I'm Petra Zednik. Member of a top secret government spy agency. I live in a universe filled with crazy villains, superpowered people and so much more. I live here in Anaheim to investigate all the odd occurrences, from aliens to people who are able to transform into mythical beasts. The camera pans slightly to show an image on the board of a woman. :Petra: I managed to get a sample of this woman's brain waves a while back and the readings were extraordinary. It's leading me to believe she can transform into a beast. The only problem is what beast? The young woman sighs and walks away from the board, who is revealed to be Petra. She scans her eye and sits in a chair, with a screen dropping down with Petra's boss. :Petra: Sir. :Boss: Zednik. :Petra: Are there any tasks that need doing? :Boss: Not right now, but I will inform you if there is anything. Petra nods and shuts off the screen, with the room returning to normal. ---- Petra is then seen in a dojo of sorts. A bunch of punching bags are seen around the dojo as she throws a shuriken right behind herself and hits a punching bag right in the middle. She then closes her eyes and throws shurikens into every punching bag without looking. :Petra: It's about time I put my abilities to use. She walks out of the dojo and is approached by a man. :Man: Why, hello there. Can I- :Petra: I'm 17 you sick fuck! :Man: ...Give you a box of fruit? :Petra: ...Oh. Still no. The man shrugs and walks away. Petra sighs and walks through Los Angeles. She eventually arrives at a large armoured truck, revealed to be Blaze's car. She drives off to Anaheim and rings on a doorbell, to which a middle-aged woman replies. :Petra: Hey, I'm here to see Quentin? :Woman: Oh, are you Blaze? :Petra: Yeah, that's what everyone calls me. You can just call me Petra if you want. :Woman: Nice to know my son wasn't making stuff up this time. :Petra: Made up? What do you mean? :Woman: He was making up some story about how some portal got opened up and a crazy battle happened. Petra gets memories of the events of Amy vs The Future, the event she thinks the woman is on about. :Petra: (in her mind) Does she ever walk outside? (out loud) Uh, yeah. Made up. :Woman: Anyway, his room is on the first door to the left. ---- Petra is seen in a room with Quentin Pérez. :Quentin: So, what's brought you here today? :Petra: Just came by to say hi. :Quentin: Cool. Petra smiles at him. :Petra: So, is there much happening for you right now? :Quentin: Not really, Krystal's in the other universe, and when she isn't here hardly anything happens for me. :Petra: Hmm. She hears her phone go off and picks it up, with a text saying "You are needed." showing up. :Petra: Crap, I gotta go. :Quentin: Fine. She goes out to her car and heads back to her house and runs to her room, setting up her meeting room. :Petra: Sir. :Boss: Zednik. :Petra: What do you need me for now? :Boss: We have a problem. We need you to get to the HQ in Louisville. We're sending a plane to pick you up. :Petra: Fine. :Boss: Thank you. The transmission cuts out again. :Petra: Time to get some help for this in case it's a trap. She goes to a file cabinet and pulls out a folder tabbed with "B. S. Caballero" and pulls out a piece of paper. She types something into a keyboard and starts up a call with Skye Caballero. :Skye: Hey, Blaze. :Petra: Hi. :Skye: What do you need me for? :Petra: Wanna go to Kentucky? :Skye: Sure, I guess. :Petra: Cool. Petra ends the call and goes back to the file cabinet and pulls out another folder with "J. D. Pierce" on it. She types in a name again and calls Jess Pierce. :Jess: What the fuck do you fucking want? :Petra: I need your assistance in going to Kentucky. :Jess: Fucking Kentucky?! :Petra: My agency HQ's out there, I need backup in case they don't trust me. :Jess: Fucking fine. Jess hangs up abruptly as Petra sighs in relief. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Films Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy